I'm a devilshhhh
by theanimejunkie24
Summary: God and the devil made a deal. Protect Harry Potter...FUCK! To bad the Devil hates Harry and the Golden trio is not really helping either. With God and the devil at hogwarts what could go wrong! Golden trio bashing and SLASH! P.S I don't really hate harry potter and his gang just wanted to try something new!


**HEY GUYS! THIS STORY IS BASE OF A STORY CALLED THE DEVIL AT HOGWARTS!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey God what do you need <em>this<em> time?" asked a boy whose hair was as neat as a spiky mop. He briefly glared at the boy opposite in badly hidden nervousness. Unlike the mop haired boy, the other had long pure white hair framing his face with it ending at the nape of his neck. He wore pure white blazer with black edges and a black polo shirt and white trousers. Compared to the other boy, mop hair looked like a homeless slob. Loose sleeveless shirt with ripped jeans.

"Aww and I thought that you would love to see me." God said in a mocking fashion as he smugly looked down from his throne.

"S-shut up! What do you want." The flustered devil shouted before spreading his giant bat like wings and flying in front of the smug god. "I came all the way up here so _please _what the love of the fucking fucktard of you tell me what you want!" Devil sneered at the amused God.

"Well since you asked oh so nicely, I asked you to come here because we are going to hogwarts as guest. We won't be sorted but we will have to attend the classes and will probably protect Harry Potter." God said seriously as he began to unconsciously stroke the Devil's pale white face.

"WHAT!" The devil suddenly shouted as he slapped the strong hand away from his face and proceed to sneer at the pure being. "I will not protect him! That stupid boy passed his time for too long and you have the nerve of asking me to protect him!"

"Shut up." God said in a calm but in a ' I-could-easily-hit-you-back-to-hell' tone, this made the devil shut up instantly. "Do you honestly think that I'm that dumb not to know that you would will refuse to do it." He said as he grabbed the on to the devil's hand pulled him into his lap. "If you help me not only you will get Tom Riddle but a soul of your choice."

"Really!" The devil said to God with obvious glee and mischievous written on his face. Devil turned around so he was straddling God in this Diamond polished throne. His face suddenly went dark and leaned onto God's lean chest "I want " Looking up at God's face and slowly moving closer and closer. "Stephenie Meyer."

God chuckled as he pushed the slightly smaller male closer until they were sharing the same air. "As you wish." And into a deep and passionate kiss. While holding his little devil, he stood up from his throne and massive wings with pure white feathers and cien blue eyes embedded into the wings. "Come 'brother' we need to go to the weasley's home." with that the wing covered them and with a flash of white light they disappeared with a single with feather left.

**EARTH**

To say Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, was angry with his friends was the understatement of the year. He was seething in anger, if you look closely you would be able to see steam coming from his already red ears.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT YOU NOT BEING ABLE TO ATTEND TO THE STUPID MEETING! AT LEAST YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER BUT ME, NO! YOU DID NOT TALK TO ME AT ALL AND WORST OF ALL I WAS WITH THE DURSLEY'S FOR A MONTH! TELL ME AGAIN WHO SAVED YOU ALL THESE YEARS! I HAVE SUFFERED MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THIS WORLD AND YOU GUYS KNOW IT!"

"Shut the fuck up you improper lowlife!" a annoyed voice from the doorway. All three look only to find two almost identical strangers.

One was slightly shorter, by an inch or two and has unruly messy pure black hair with blood red eyes. Pale smooth unblemished skin other than the beauty mark under his full lips. He wore muggle clothes which was mainly black and a weird pentagram on shirt. Out of the two he was more feminine.

The other was taller and more angular, long grey... no white hair framed his face and has an aristocrat air around him. Pale icy blue eyes with a small frown on his face. He wore a muggle suit and has a beauty mark under his left eye. While they had the same face he was more masculine. Both look their age.

Extreme fury erupted from Harry's face.

"What the hell do you know! You are probably a spoilt child of an evil pureblood and never saw true pain or even death!" The second those words escape form his mouth he instantly regretted it. The full lips of the dark hair stranger dropped into an angry frown and suddenly the room got hotter. His long fringe covered his eyes and for a moment I swore his eyes flashed. The boy was moving closer but was suddenly was pulled back by the other boy.

"Now, now calm down dear 'brother', what am I going to with you brat." _we had a deal remember._

_shut up._

"K,K! Know let me go! your hand is digging into my shoulder and wait... I'm the older twin here!" The other one complained. "God if you could here me. Please let my dip shit of a brother know I'm older." praded the shorter one.

"Shut the fuck up, you know damn well God hates swearing" The other muttered loudly.

"Say the guy who just swore!" he said as a smirk appeared once more. Taking a deep breath, the taller one just pushed the other down into the hallway.

"Just hurry up."

Without any hesitation he left the room muttering about stupid younger brother. As soon the he left the taller one faced the Golden trio with a full on glare that could rival snape's. His eyes has lost it's compassion and warmth they had when the other was in the room.

"Say anything like that to my 'brother' again, you will wish Voldemort and his minions had killed you. I don't care if you were a the king of the world let alone the boy-who-lived. Understand."

If anyone else Harry would have laugh at the threat but this one was fill with hate and by the look on his face he was not joking one bit. With that he left the room.

**HALLWAY**

"Thank you." Devil muttered softly as was suddenly pulled into deep kiss.

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW CUZ I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY! SORRY FOR ALL THE ERRORS!1<strong>


End file.
